


On Air

by RudeboyLewdboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, gfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeboyLewdboy/pseuds/RudeboyLewdboy
Summary: A college student and his girlfriend try out something new, how about some tease and denial, live on their college radio station?





	On Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all. This is my first post on AO3, and one of my first times actually putting my work out there. Any advice or critique would be appreciated! I might repost after some editing since I haven't gone through it yet, but just want to get it out now

I shifted a little in my chair as I prepared to on air, looking around my small radio booth nervously as I fiddled with the equipment. It was just a college radio station, but there were a lot of people listening, so I wanted to make it perfect. Well, not only that. There was a special reason I wanted to make sure everything would run smoothly today.

I looked out the little window to the adjacent work area for broadcasting students, and staring back was my girlfriend, Mia, smiling and waving all innocent like. I waved back, and it looked like she giggled a bit before reaching down into her pocket. All of a sudden a buzz overtook my lower body, as the vibrators stuffed down my pants and in my ass came to life, shooting sparks of pleasure all through my body.  
I immediately responded with a squeak, followed by a deep moan as I bent over my desk, trying to remain composed, trying to control my breathing as the toys kept going.

She had cornered me earlier that day, while I was working in the library. Sitting next to me she got real close before whispering in my ear “So…..I read your blog last night…” immediately making me jump a little.  
She laughed a bit, “don't be afraid, I was just surprised to see just how much of a pervert my boyfriend really was.” she licked her lips, while I struggled to keep my eyes on my paper. “Looks like you're not just interested in us playing in the bedroom, my little kitten has an interest in exhibition doesn't he?”

From there she explained how she had a fun idea to make a fantasy of mine, and hers, come true. I just had to go back to our dorm, clean up, and she would do the rest. From there she explained that she wanted me to do my weekly radio show while all filled up with a vibe, plus one against my trapped cock, and she would keep the remote in the other room and have her fun while I had mine. I was embarrassed, barely able to make eye contact as my face was beet red, but I was also unable to hide how eager I was to agree, excited to get the chance to try a fantasy of mine. However, it was starting to become apparent I might have underestimated how hard this next hour might be for me.

A tap on the window brought me out of memory lane, it was my professor, pointing at the clock to remind me to get ready. I nodded weakly as she mouthed “good luck,” and then scooted my way to the microphone. Each shimmy and shift caused intense sparks of pleasure as the toys moved around, each making me want to moan and whimper. Biting my lip I got ready, playing my intro and leaning in, I opened my mouth to speak, only for the vibrations to suddenly get more intense, making my “hello” into more of a whine of pleasure as I shuddered, slapping the desk as I bent over in my chair

“S-sorry, hit my foot on something in the studio, good evening FoLKS!” I stuttered and stammered as the vibrators kept increasing and decreasing in power, sudden spikes of vibration causing me to squeak and shout involuntarily. Already my penis strained against my Jeans, dripping constantly along with the rhythm of the vibe. Struggling to keep my voice composed I eventually finished my first segment and started the music, breathing hard I lay back as the vibrators died back to a low hum.

My phone buzzed on the desk in front of me, and a text from Mia popped up  
“Great job babe! Got a lot more to go tho <3”  
Looking out the window she was smiling, a sadistic glint in her eyes as she waved the remote hauntingly in the air. I'm sure I looked pathetic, begging with my eyes for her to take it easy on me, but my silent pleas went ignored.  
Each time a song finished and I had to speak, she would turn the intensity back up, dialing the power up and down to watch me squirm and writhe in my chair, the only thing hiding my weak desperate moaning from the public being a quick hand on the mute button. This testing ruinous pleasure kept up the pace for the next 50 minutes, each spurt of cruel stimulation capped off by taunting sweet messages. Each time she turned it down I inched closer and closer to climax, the desperation for release building higher and higher inside.  
Suddenly though, during a song, the vibrations stopped. The lack of stimulation was a relief at first. But I was still hard and aching, and slowly a need started building up from deep within. I began rocking my hips, stirring my own insides as I whined, tears starting to form as I tried to get something, anything that could get me to climax. A giggle from behind me made me freeze.

“I leave you hanging for 30 seconds and you immediately start acting like this. You really are such a slut if I let you be, huh?”

I whirled around in my chair, almost falling off in shock. Mia was leaning against the wall in the back, a devilish grin plastered on her face. She waved the control for the vibe teasingly, her face melting into one of mock concern  
“Aww, baby you’re crying... how cute~” Leaning in, she planted a quick kiss on my cheek, lciking her lips at the literal taste of my desperation. “I always thought you looked the best with tears in your eyes” With a sadistic smirk she turned the vibe back on low, causing me to squeak, my face somehow flushing more as she giggled at me.  
“My, you really are enjoying this aren’t you? Times almost up though, and I know just how I want to end this” She leaned in close to whisper in my ear, her hand lowering to caress my erect dick straining in my pants “I really want you to cum for me, while aaaaall those people are listening, do you think you could do that for me baby?”  
My heart froze. No, no way, i couldn’t, could I? I really did want to cum, and really not too many people listened, it wouldn’t be so bad to let go for a bit would it?   
Shakily I nodded, as she backed up a bit to look at me “oh no, I wanna hear it. I love when you tell me what you want, that's what makes doing it to you so much sweeter.”

I tried to beg no, but all that came out was a pained desperate whine. Her evil grin widened, eyes sparkling with a sadistic glee, now there'd be no way out except to do what she wanted, that whimper solidified it. My lip quivering, I looked up at her “p-please, I....I really want to cum for you. I do-” She suddenly turned up the vibe, making me double over and shake in sudden blissful pleasure. 

“Oops” she said, acting like an innocent angel “my finger slipped.” Turning it back down, she kept looking expectantly.  
Almost sobbing, I shakily said “I don’t care if anyone hears, I just need to cum, please. I need you to make me cum so bad.”  
She was so good at keeping me right on the edge, just barely not giving me enough, sending me to the point that I could barely think, and she knew it. “You’re such a good boy for me, you know that don’t you?” She reached a hand down, petting my cheeks and wiping away my tears “I’d love to make you cum right now, that display was just so cute, but we had a deal” Clearly i didn't do a good job of hiding my disappointment, because she laughed a little “Don’t look so sad kitten, I'll come with you over to that microphone, and you’ll say goodnight to everyone listening, and then you’re gonna shoot your dirty load everywhere for me while you do it like a good pet, does that sound good?” I nodded yes, and she turned me around in my chair, pushing me back to the station. I was forcing myself to breathe deeply, trying to get my voice back to a somewhat normal pitch before I had to speak. Mia was standing behind me, leaning on the back of the chair, she put an arm around my shoulder and began to caress my body, slowly rubbing and massaging my chest and stomach over my shirt.  
“I’m going to turn the vibe back up, okay?” she whispered in my ear, giving it a little kiss when I affirmed my consent. Slowly she turned it up to high, her hand slipping under my shirt, and snaking its way up to one of my nipples, slowly rubbing circles around it, occasionally running her finger across it repeatedly, making me jump randomly. Her other hand, now controller free, reached down to my strained pants button. After a quick nod from me, she undid it and unzipped my pants, exposing my pre-stained and stretched panties I had been wearing the whole time. She laughed softly, rubbing her hand across the bulge slowly “You’ve made such a mess pet” she teased, running a finger in circles on a wet patch where my tip was pushing against the fabric “But we’re not done yet. I want you to make such a dirty mess in those pretty little underwear for me, I want you to ruin this pair with your cum. Do you think you can do that for me kitten?”  
“Y-yes ma’am” I stuttered, turning my head to look into her eyes. She smiled again, but a softer one, and she leaned her head in for a kiss. I closed my eyes as our lips connected, her tongue entering my mouth aggressively, almost attacking my own like a predator. I moaned into her mouth as she grabbed my hair, making me even more vulnerable to her. She pulled on my hair, separating the two of us and eliciting a disappointed whine from me.   
“Time’s almost up, you better get yourself in order baby.” she pulled back to behind me, one hand still under my shirt, the other probably going back to the devious remote of hers.   
“Good luck!” she giggled as I rushed to get everything ready, it was less than a minute until I was on air, I still didn't have a song to play, oh god oh geez oh  
“A-and that’s gonna do it for our show today everyone,” I said, struggling to keep my voice level as I signed off. “Sorry I didn’t talk-” I slapped a hand to my mouth to prevent any noise coming out. She had turned the vibe up fully now, pinching my nipple as she did so. She was crazy, there was no way we wouldn't get caught, but it didn't let up. “O-ow, I stubbed my toe on the damn computer, hahah, sorry. Any-w-way, th-thank you all so much for listening-” She let go of my nipple and moved down to my panties, once again rubbing the bulge, pinching and teasing the tip to make me squirm in unbearable pleasure. “And, as al-always, have a good night and a good weekend!” I managed to squeak out something close to a sign off, an intense feeling of relief hitting me as I reached for the mute button. Suddenly, Mia got much more aggressive with her stroking, focusing on my tip and making quick circles, making me buckle over onto the desk. I shook and squirmed and moaned, all self control draining out of my body in a single ruinous moment as I gave in to the pleasure. I felt Mia’s hot breath as she leaned in to my ear, growling a word into my ear with a possessive lust

“CUM”

All I could do was obey, my hips shook as she continued jerking me off through my panties, filling them with a huge mess of cum that had been building for an hour. She didn't stop for a while, watching me quiver and jump at every stroke, still bent over and begging “please, please stop, they can all hear me, stop”  
After a few seconds, she slowed down, hand moving up my body again to my mouth. I opened obediently, sucking on her fingers desperately as the vibe kept buzzing away inside me.  
“You did such a good job kitten, you’re such a very good boy when you want to be aren’t you?” She turned the vibe off, pulling her hand out of my mouth and wrapping her arms around my head, hugging me close as i kept trembling.  
“It’s okay baby, it’s okay, take it easy.” she assured me petting my hair slowly. I had buried my face in her stomach, deeply embarrassed at the show I had just put on. After a few more seconds of reassurance I looked up at her, a warm smile on her face, no malice left in her eyes.  
“You really did do so good baby, you were so cute, did you like it?”  
I reached up, pulling her down into a proper hug “Y-yeah, it was amazing, thank you so much babe for doing this for me” I spoke softly, holding her tightly and rubbing her hair as well. She laughed a little and spoke again “You got really scared at the end there, I almost thought you didn’t know”  
Immediately my heart dropped, I pulled back a little to look her in the face. “What do you mean? Was something going on? What did you do?”   
She started for a second, then started to giggle, then she was full on laughing while I sat there, utterly baffled at what was going on. “What?” I asked, still very confused.  
“Babe, you didn't remember? The system is down this week, nobody can broadcast anything until they fix it.” She had to hold back her laughter as I reacted, so dumbfounded I couldn't even speak. “I thought you knew, I thought this was just a scene we were playing out, oh my god this is so funny”  
“I had no idea!” I shouted mid laughter “I was terrified the whole time, I thought someone would be coming up here any second to yell at me for doing this!”  
“There’s no way I would have been so mean if anyone was listening! Oh my god I don't want to explain to the dean why we're here being a couple of perverts!”  
We both kept laughing and joking about it for a while, I was a little disappointed, but mostly relieved that I was completely safe the whole time. We kissed again, not with passion, but a loving kiss, holding each other close as I kissed her face all over, making her blush before going in for a deep long kiss.  
“Alright, This was a lot of fun, but I have homework to do” She said, giving my butt a playful smack, made a little more surprising by the toy still in there. “You can come help if you want, I could use the company, especially when I finish”   
She gave a little wink and walked to her bag in the back of the room, passing me mine as well. As we walked out, she stopped quickly and wheeled around, going to the computer and fiddling around with something.  
“What’s up?” I asked, holding the door open “Did I mess something up?”  
“No…” she said, pulling up a file browser and plugging in a USB stick “I just almost forgot this”  
She opened the file, looking back at me as my own voice started coming through the room’s speakers “Just a little something for later” she teased as she saved it onto the USB, I was so surprised I couldn’t say anything, my moans echoing in the small space. In a second she closed it, shutting everything down and almost skipping out the door, giving me a little kiss on the cheek and saying “Love you kitten” as she passed, reaching a hand back to get me to follow.  
I sighed, then smiled and followed, grabbing her outstretched hand in mine.  
“Love you too Ma’am”


End file.
